herofandomcom-20200223-history
William Lennox
Colonel William "Wild Bill" Lennox is a member of the United States Army Rangers before being recruited into a classified task force called NEST as its field commander. As a young capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. He is one of the two tritagonists (alongside Ironhide and Sideswipe) of the first three Transformers movies and a unwilling minor antagonist turned human tetartagonist in the 2017 film Transformers: The Last Knight. He also has a wife and a baby daughter back home. He was portrayed by actor Josh Duhamel. Appearance William Lennox is a tall ,muscular, young man with dark bright brown eyes and brown hair. Personality William Lennox is a man who is built on several moral codes such as; leadership, family love and brotherhood. Lennox is also an extremely intelligent and wise individual, who uses his military training for providing his hobby of working with the Autobuts, protecting the world and also battling the Decepticons. Yet ,despite that he is a man who is built on several morals, he is not showing mercy at all towards his enemies and even nor hesitates to kill them. In the 5th installment, The Last Knight '',he is the Colonel and the leader of an heroic faction of the TRF organisation ,while the other side is led by the organisation's supreme leader, Santos. Anyway, Lennox in the fifth film is highly different from the Lennox from the first 3 films. He is much more relentless, much more hot temperd, much more violent aganist his enemies, much more tough, and much more determined. History ''Transformers Returning back to SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar after a mission behind enemy lines, Captain Lennox's men discussed what they were going to do once they got home to the States. As usual, Fig talked about his mom's cooking in Spanish, Epps commented that he'd never accept a dinner invitation to Fig's house and Donnelly reminisced about flat beer, cold hot dogs and baseball on weekends. When asked about what he wanted to do, Lennox replied that he only wanted to hold his baby girl for the first time, to which his men teased him for his sappy sentiment. After their CV-22 Ospreys touched down, Lennox was writing a report when local boy Mahfouz visited him carrying a bag of water. Soon afterwards, he talked to his wife Sarah and their daughter on the satellite video phone. Lennox declared that their daughter was so cute that he just wanted to chew on her cheeks, and that they both made one good looking kid. To his delight, Sarah told him their girl had his laugh, though he wondered if she had merely farted. Around the same time as a mysterious MH-53 Pave Low helicopter had landed on the base, his connection to Sarah became distorted, and he tried to tell her that he'd be home soon as the transmission was cut. Suddenly, the base was under attack as the helicopter somehow transformed into a giant walking weapons platform. Leading his men and the boy Mahfouz, they witnessed Epps nearly being crushed by the weapons platform before Fig saved him by firing a sabot from his grenade launcher into the 'chest' of the weapon. With Epps in tow, Lennox's unit escaped as the robot laid waste to SOCCENT, leaving no survivors. The next morning, after making their way through the desert, the men discussed the past night's events, with Epps expressing his belief that the weapon, whatever it was, looked right back at him as he was taking its photograph. Lennox determined that no matter what, they had to get the information back to the Pentagon, and asked Mahfouz to lead them to his village where they could find a telephone line. Unknown to them, a second robot, a mechanical scorpion, was listening to their conversation and stalking them. As they neared the outskirts of the village, a metal spiked tail rose out of the sand and was about to kill Lennox when Epps fired at it, saving his life. Unfortunately, the giant scorpion killed top kick Donnelly and the men ran for their lives to the relative cover of the village. Ordering the men to form a defensive perimeter, Lennox followed Mahfouz to his father Akram's house, the latter of whom provided him with a cell phone. As the others fought off Scorponok, Lennox attempted to call for help from the Pentagon, but had more than a little trouble with the operator who demanded a credit card despite the life-and-death situation he was in. After successfully searching for Epps's credit card in one of the latter's many back pockets, Lennox successfully contacted the Pentagon, but not before the operator tried to get him to sign onto a Premium Plus World Service Gold Package. He'll never use that company again. The Pentagon sent in two A-10 Thunderbolt IIs from Strike Package Bravo. Lennox ordered the men to light up the target for the Air Force' radars to lock onto and fire upon. Unfortunately, the A-10s did no appreciable damage to the metal scorpion, with Epps expressing disbelief that it could still be alive. With the call of "Bring the rain!", Lennox suggested the biggest barrels the Air Force had: the 105 millimeter cannons of an AC-130 Spectre gunship. The cannonade pounded Scorponok into the sand. As the dust settled, the scorpion got up and dove into the sand, but not before leaving part of its damaged tail behind. Lennox and Epps ran to check on Fig, who had been struck by one of the scorpion's missiles. En-route back to America, the team studied the tail segment they salvaged from the battle scene. An analyst observed that it seemed to be covered in a Self-regenerating molecular armor. Lennox pointed out where a sabot round had burned right through. Turning to Epps's expertise, he asked if it was correct that sabot rounds had a 6000 degree magnesium burn, which Epps said was true. As Lennox ordered Epps to tell command to load sabot rounds on all their gunships, the tail suddenly came to life and narrowly missed impaling them. Epps angrily berated the analyst for telling them it was dead; Lennox ordered them to strap the tail down, while concluding that the technology behind it was 'wicked'. Touching down at Nellis Air Force Base, Lennox's men had barely walked off the plane when mysterious government agents pulled up in black SUVs and ordered the Rangers to come with them. After arriving at Hoover Dam, Lennox and his unit met with Secretary of Defense John Keller, and were taken to see N.B.E.-1. After the Iceman began to thaw, Lennox and his unit headed for the armory, where they were having a special on forty mm sabot rounds. When Sam Witwicky asked Agent Simmons to free a good robot, Simmons refused to listen, until Lennox got him to cooperate by putting a gun to his chest, resulting in a Mexican standoff between his unit and Sector Seven. Simmons ordered him to release him, but Lennox told Simmons he and his men didn't take orders from people who didn't exist. They won the standoff (losing really isn't an option for those guys). Lennox and his men subsequently escorted Sam and the car to Mission City, meeting other good robots en route. After arriving in Mission City, they were attacked by a fighter jet which some truck called "Starscream". Soon afterwards, a tank started shelling them, until the good robots totally triple teamed it. When Megatron arrived, the good robots told the soldiers to fall back, and seeing the Pontiac trying to cover the retreat of his men, Lennox tried to tell the good robot to fall back as well, but it was too late. Lennox and his men engaged the tank when it got back up, but it just wouldn't die, and things were complicated further when the helicopter that destroyed SOCCENT Qatar turned up. Telling Sam to take the AllSpark to a building to be evacuated, Lennox and his team engaged the tank thing, which began to overpower them. It was only with the help of the Camaro and some girl that they were able to kill the thing. Later, Lennox and his men went to assist the big truck in his fight with Megatron. During the battle, that helicopter went to help his boss. Lennox totally killed it dead by the time-honored method of: *Getting on a motorcycle. *Jumping off the motorcycle as it slams into the enemy. *Slidingis opponent. *Shooting them iarbox with sabot rounds until they are dead. *Going "woo-hoo", "yee-hnother exclamation of success. His final action in the battle of Mission City was to shoot a sabot round in the chest of Megatron, offering an opening to Sam to ram the All Spark in his chest, thus allowing them victory. After the deaths of the Decepticons, the Topkick named Ironhide gave him a ride home, where he was reunited with his wife and met his newborn daughter. ''Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'' In the two years following the battle at Mission City, Lennox received a promotion to Major and was made field commander of NEST, an alliance between human governments and the Autobots to track down and eliminate all Decepticons active on Earth. In 2009, NEST was deployed to Shanghai when Decepticons were detected, their sixth operation in eight months. When NEST reached the industrial center they last tracked them to, Lennox told the arriving Ironhide that they had echoes near the steel stacks, and the Autobots soldier confirmed that there was a Decepticon nearby. Sergeant Epps soon got a thermal ripple from an excavator, and as Lennox ordered NEST to be steady, the Decepticon Demolishor transformed and struck the stacks sending them and several NEST soldiers flying. As NEST returned fire, the Decepticon Sideways made a break for it. Lennox took a group to stop the Decepticon, deploying Arcee and The Twins to intercept him. When Skids and Mudflap made a bad turn and Sideways managed to fight off Arcee, Lennox ordered Sideswipe deployed, and he managed to take out the fleeing Decepticon. Although Optimus Prime and Epps' group managed to take out Demolishor, he relayed a cryptic warning before he died: "The Fallen shall rise again". Upon returning to Diego Garcia, Lennox ordered a video briefing with General Morshower at the Pentagon. While paying his respects to the three soldiers who were killed at Shanghai, Lennox saw a helicopter land and deposit Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser. Lennox told the Director he would need to be on the classified access list to enter, only for Galloway to slap a Presidential authorization on his chest informing them of President Obama's decision to make Galloway his official liaison. As Lennox took Galloway to the Autobots' hangar, the link to the JCS was established. Lennox greeted Chairman Morshower and told them that Optimus Prime needed to debrief him immediately. After Optimus relayed the warning of "The Fallen" to General Morshower, Galloway then interrupted to air the President's concerns, while also airing his complains over the Autobots' refusal to share weapons technology and continued sending of messages to space. Although Lennox and Epps tried to defend the Autobots, Galloway dismissed them and asked if the Autobots would peacefully leave if they were asked to. Optimus said that they would, but posed a question of his own: what if they leave, and Galloway was wrong? Lennox admitted that it was a good question. That evening, however, the Decepticons located the AllSpark shard stored on Diego Garcia and stole it, using it to resurrect Megatron. The Autobots soon sent word to NEST of multiple incoming Decepticons, but refused to specify where they were heading and would not respond to NEST's calls. Lennox ordered NEST ready for deployment in twenty minutes. By the time they reached the United States, Lennox received a message from the Autobots: the battle with the Decepticons to rescue Sam Witwicky had not gone well, and Optimus Prime was dead. Soon after, the Decepticons launched two attacks at Paris and the United States Navy, destroying the U.S.S. Roosevelt and killing all hands aboard. Following this, The Fallen made the presence of the Transformers known and demanded that humanity turn Sam over to them. Optimus Prime's body was brought to an Air Force base in New Jersey, and his body had barely hit the ground when the United States military surrounded the Autobots. Lennox ordered the soldiers to lower their weapons, only to learn that Director Galloway had managed to place himself in charge of NEST and order it deactivated, with the Autobots to be placed under guard. Lennox tried to argue the Autobots value, but Galloway dismissed his arguments by saying they would buy time by negotiating with the Decepticons, even if it meant handing Sam over to the Decepticons. As a final insult to injury, Galloway then stripped Lennox's NEST badge off his uniform. As the Autobots were being "restrained" and loaded onto C-17s for transport back to Diego Garcia, Lennox received a phone call from none other than Seymour Simmons, who said that he was with Sam and needed Optimus brought to the Gulf of Aqaba in Egypt. Lennox found it strange, but realized that Sam had a better idea of the stakes and decided to trust him. Lennox had a message with the coordinates sent to General Morshower, including a warning to get ready to bring the rain, while spreading word among the NEST troops to be ready. When they reached the coordinates, the pilot faked engine trouble and ordered an emergency evac. Despite Galloway's threat to end his career, he was able to strap a parachute onto the panicking bureaucrat and trick him into opening the chute while inside the plane. Finally ready, NEST parachuted into the Gulf. Landing in a village on the beach, Lennox ordered NEST ready for combat. Once Agent Graham had a visual on Yellow team, Lennox ordered a flair popped to lead Sam to them. Unfortunately, the flare also got the attention of Starscream, who began attacking the incoming Autobots and releasing an electromagnetic pulse to disable NEST's communications. When Megatron and thirteen Decepticons arrived, Lennox ordered a group to go with Ironhide and Arcee to find Sam and lead him through the pillars, where NEST would ambush the Decepticons. Once NEST began firing on the Decepticons, Ironhide's team rolled out. In the following battle, NEST was hard pressed to provide proper support to the remaining Autobots. Fortunately, General Morshower eventually discovered what was really happening and sent heavy armor to assist them. Members of Ironhide's team said that they were unable to reach the kid but told him where to go. Unfortunately, Megatron was hot on his trail, and Lennox ordered the tanks to provide cover fire while he and Epps made their way to Sam and Mikaela. Once they reached him, Sam was insistent on getting to Optimus, despite the incoming air strike. Before they could leave, the group was forced to hide behind the wall they were using for cover, as the Decepticon Mixmaster was using it for the same purpose. Salvation arrived in the form of the Decepticon-turned-Autobot Jetfire, who killed Mixmaster. Unfortunately, Jetfire was then attacked by Lennox and Epps' old "pal" Scorponok, who in turn was killed. With the air strike incoming, Lennox told Sam and Mikaela to stay with him as they ran. Unfortunately, Epps' toss had been less than stellar. Namely, it was a mere feet away from their position. With the F-16s about to fire, Lennox and Epps ordered everyone to run like hell. Barely making away from the blast zone, Lennox ordered Sam to get back when he made a mad dash for Optimus' body. Before he could reach it, Megatron fired, sending Sam hurtling through the air before being forced to retreat. As Lennox started CPR on the boy, medics arrived to try and revive him. It appeared that Sam was dead, but something revived him. The dust in his sock turned into some sort of dagger, and Sam used it to revive Optimus Prime. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end, as The Fallen teleported in, killed some soldiers, and stole the dagger. As it turns out, it wasn't some handy Autobot reviver. It was the Matrix of Leadership, an artifact used to activate a weapon which would create energon by destroying stars. The Fallen then raised the heavy weaponry attacking the Decepticons on the Great Pyramid of Giza, compelling the dying Jetfire to give his parts to Optimus. Once Optimus flew off, Lennox ordered NEST to follow him and start running toward the pyramid. As one can assume, Optimus destroyed the machine and killed The Fallen before they arrived. With the battle won, Lennox was seen congratulating Simmons on his role in helping to save the world. ''Transformers Dark of the Moon'' With the Decepticon threat mostly gone, Colonel Lennox's NEST teams mostly spent their time working on human problems. Lennox traveled to the Ukraine with the Autobots to secretly meet with Department of Energy General Counsel, Alexi Voskhod, who passed on the information that something alien had been found at Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. The NEST team proceeded to Pripyat with Voskhod, though Lennox was surprised at first that Voskhod wasn't wearing protective gear. Lennox and his men were led through a school and to the power plant itself. Within, they located some sort of alien device, however before they could secure it, they were attacked by the Driller which made off with the device. Lennox and his team evacuated the building and outside joined Optimus Prime in fighting off the driller, managing to regain possession of the device, which Optimus told Lennox was a piece from an Autobot ship. Returning to the US, Lennox got a visit from his new favorite pain-in-the-ass, Director of National Intelligence Charlotte Mearing, who had a bee in her bonnet over certain recent missions NEST had been undertaking in the Middle East. Lennox claimed that the Autobots sometimes sneaked out without his knowledge. He spectated as Mearing introduced Optimus to Buzz Aldrin, and it was explained that the Autobot ship, the Ark had crashed on the Moon. Some time later, Sam Witwicky turned up at the secret NEST base with information about Decepticon activities he'd gained from a coworker, and got Lennox's attention when the information pertained to the Moon. They watched as Optimus used the Matrix to revive Sentinel Prime, and Lennox ordered his men not to fire as Sentinel attacked Optimus. When Sam discovered that the Decepticons were after Sentinel to activate the space bridge Pillars, Lennox deployed NEST teams to track the enemy down. He met Sam at the gate when the boy arrived with Sentinel, however then it turned out Sentinel was on the Decepticon's side. Lennox ordered the NEST teams recalled, but it was too late. Sentinel trashed the NEST base in search of the Pillars, and Lennox had to restrain Mearing from trying to confront the Autobot. The Autobots pursued Sentinel to Washington, D.C., with Lennox riding in Bumblebee, but were unable to prevent Sentinel from bringing masses of Decepticons to Earth. Lennox subsequently met with General Morshower, and reported to Mearing that the Decepticons had gone into hiding, but then they received a recorded message from Sentinel, demanding the exile of Optimus's Autobots from Earth. Following the attack on Chicago, Lennox went to Grissom Air Force Base to coordinate a response, networking with Morshower and Mearing by video. They were unable to find out what was happening in Chicago until they got a transmission from Epps, Sam and Carly via a downed military drone. Lennox organized a NEST team to enter the embattled city. They traveled in by Osprey and used a combination of wingsuits and parachutes to reach the ground. They first located Sam Witwicky, who was dangling from Starscream via grapple glove. While Lennox tried to cut him free before the bomb in Starscream's head exploded, the pair were tossed around, and finally caught by Bumblebee. Lennox led his team to the river where they rendezvoused with Epps and his group as well as a team of Navy Seals, but were unable to cross the bridge until someone eventually lowered it remotely. On the other side of the river, they set up an ambush to attack a group of Decepticons including Shockwave. Lennox and some of the other men parachuted down in an attempt to get on top of the Decepticons and engage them at close range. With Optimus's help, they succeeded in taking out the Decepticons, and in return aided Optimus in his fight against Sentinel by shooting at the other Autobot and helping to take out the control Pillar. Following the battle, Lennox and his men walked out onto the bridge where Optimus had defeated both Megatron and Sentinel. ''Transformers The Last Knight'' William Lennox returns as he is a the TRF member is connected with the U.S military. As intervening in the situation and using his powers agrees to release his former allies of the Autobots and Cade Yeager because they have full firepower of Hound and Bumblebee so that no one is hurt Lennox and General Morshower find out that Megatron and his Decepticons began to act and search a staff, Morshower says that he and his squad will have to action with TRF but Lennox refuses because they do not understand that the we fought along with the Autobots against the Decepticons they hope that Optimus Prime will return to Earth. After a while Megatron got in touch with TRF took hostage two CIA agents and Lennox himself brokers a deal between the TRF and Megatron, releasing from their custody a squad of Decepticons Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, and Onslaught, who will help Megatron get the talisman from Yeager. The Decepticons find Yeager and autobots to his junkyard hideout in South Dakota, where he and many of the surviving Autobots are holed up. During the chaos of the ensuing battle, Yeager is approached by Cogman, a Transformer envoy of British Lord Sir Edmund Burton, who takes him and Bumblebee to England to meet his master. Lennox and Morshower learn that Yeager and Bumblebee set off England Megatron began to pursue them and Lennox begins starts flying to England with his detachment, Lennox arrives to the Fifth Fleet of the USA being in England. Lennox and Santos with detachment TRF followed Yeager and Vivian Arriving at the ancient Cybertronian ship, Santos's submarine was forced to use a narrow, perilous tube for entry after the gate closed behind Cade. He managed to make it in and engaged a knight who threatened Cade and Viviane. He then tried to convince Viviane to hand over the Staff of Merlin, only for her to turn the tables on them when she revealed she was the only one who could use it, after they were attacked by the Knights of but then the attack was interrupted by Optimus Prime, which is under the control of Quintessa and demands that Vivian gave him a staff, Cade and Bumblebee went to find him, Lennox joins them to help. Bumblebee with the help of his restored voice it is managed to successfully return Optimus, was attacked by Megatron and steal a staff. Then the Knight Guards come accuse him of treachery and are going to execute him, Cade stops them when his talisman transforms into Excalibur and the Knights yield to him, Lennox watches events Cade asks Optimus to save the Earth and says that without him we can not Optimus Prime agrees help, Lennox reports General Morshower that the ignition chamber is the last stage and Megatron goes there with a staff. Lennox Santos Cade and Vivian go there together with the Autobots after after arrival with Ospreys to reach the ignition chamber after boarding the Ship the Autobots were using as their main transport ignition chamber, but then they were heavily pressed after some time by Lennox and Santos together with the military unit had to retreat and strike a nuclear strike on one lan to destroy the camera, but nothing worked, Vivian must take the staff it turned out off and save the Earth, Lennox and Santos watched observed how the debris Cybertron, fell to the ground, the Autobots could get to the ground, and Vivian and Cade were safely protected in the mode of the Optimus car. After a long battle Autobots said goodbye to their human allies when they returned to Cybertron. Gallery Movie Lennox myladies.jpg|William Lennox in Transformers Movie Lennox Scorponoktail.jpg Movie LennoxEpps backpockets.jpg S7 buggy 52.jpg Movie Lennox Sam takethecube.jpg Movie LennoxFamily.jpg Transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-272.jpg|William Lennox in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ROTF Lennox EppsNEST.jpg ROTF Lennox EppsPlot.jpg ROTF LennoxditchesGalloway.jpg ROTF NotBestToss.jpg transformers-dark-movie-screencaps.com-2269.jpg|William Lennox in Transformers: Dark of the Moon transformers-dark-movie-screencaps.com-12803.jpg DOTM Lennox and Sam on Bumblebee.jpg Transformers-dark-movie-screencaps.com-17425.jpg transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-36.png|William Lennox in Transformers: The Last Knight. transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-38.png|William Lennox save Cade Yeager from drowning into the water. Transformers-5-trailer-image-5-600x298.png Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-146.jpg Scene-02101.jpg Transformers The Last Knight International Trailer 4K Screencap Gallery 313.jpg Trivia *Lennox is similar to Ford Brody: **Both are militaries. **Both have a family. **Both help the monster or alien protagonist (for Lennox is Optimus Prime and for Ford is Godzilla). Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Spouses Category:Outright Category:Military Category:Parents Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Inconclusive Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good